


hurricane of bliss

by obikinn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, First Time, Fucking Anakin Skywalker to the Light Side, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Planet Mortis (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Praise Kink, That's Not How The Force Works, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinn/pseuds/obikinn
Summary: He couldn’t see Anakin’s face as they were still wrapped around each other, but Obi-Wan could feel the subtle heat of his embarrassment. “Well, uh, I think the Force spoke to me earlier, but I could have misheard it, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, we really don’t have to do anything—”Or, the Son possesses Anakin on Mortis and Obi-Wan needs to fuck Anakin in order to save him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	hurricane of bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a [gifset](https://barissoffee.tumblr.com/post/633860727812308992/star-wars-the-clone-wars-317-ghosts-of-mortis) of Fallen Anakin on Mortis and got inspired to try my hand at smut for the first time. It quickly spiraled out of control and became the longest fic I've ever written.
> 
> This is all very self-indulgent and ridiculous but I hope you enjoy!

“Anakin, are you alright?”

Obi-Wan could feel his heart shattering into pieces when Anakin turned around with a glare in his yellow eyes. No, no, it couldn’t be! Not his Anakin! Not his dear one!

“There has been a change of plans. Sorry,” Anakin intoned dully as he tossed Obi-Wan’s transportation into the lava, and the lack of luster was what terrified Obi-Wan most of all. Surely, the Son must have cursed Anakin to fall, because Obi-Wan could not recognize the man before him. Despite being met with a block in the Force when he tried to project calm and undying love, Obi-Wan forced his fear not to show on his face. His breath quickened ever-so-slightly, the only sign of how much his world was destabilized. _This was not Anakin._

And yet… Somehow, Anakin was more beautiful than ever. The golden glow of the lava framed his features as a work of art. Sparks flew around him like a halo. Anakin’s snarl and glare full of malice horrified Obi-Wan, but he could not deny he was a little bit turned on.

Okay, maybe more than a bit turned on. Obi-Wan cursed himself as he felt his cock beginning to harden. Now was most certainly not the time. He had gotten aroused in rather inconvenient situations before, he could get out of this one without incident. Now he just prayed Anakin couldn’t sense his sparks of attraction floating up into the air alongside the real sparks from the lava.

Obi-Wan couldn’t tear his eyes away from Anakin, mesmerized by his fury, his cock throbbing uncomfortably. His attraction to his former Padawan was nothing new, of course. He was well-acquainted with the art of pining after Anakin Skywalker, despite knowing nothing would ever come of it. There had been a few late nights out together, moments where Obi-Wan’s heart had caught in his throat, where he’d dared to let himself hope for just a second, the two of them drawn magnetically towards each other, inches away from the other’s face. And yet, every time, Anakin had jumped away as if he had been shocked, and they never spoke of any of it.

As unfairly attractive as Anakin was at the moment, illuminated by the almost mystical glow of the cavern, Obi-Wan couldn’t help feeling like something was awfully wrong with the situation. Well, obviously his beloved had somehow fallen to the dark side, but this moment of attraction didn’t match up to the others. Obi-Wan had memorized the corner of Anakin’s mouth when he smiled, and there was no smile here. There was no warmth in his eyes. He was not truly Anakin. And so, alongside the arousal scorching his gut, he felt a twist of discomfort in viewing Anakin as merely an attractive body, when he was truly, deeply in love with _all_ of Anakin.

Anakin began to stalk forward, and Obi-Wan’s hand flew to his lightsaber on instinct. He knew it would utterly destroy all that was left of his heart if he were to draw his saber on Anakin, and so he gritted his teeth, willing the thought away. He had to do something to avoid that dreadful fate.

“Anakin, I know this isn’t you, whatever’s going on, please just talk to me,” Obi-Wan pleaded. He knew it was futile, that the storm raging in the Force was showing no signs of stopping, but he had to at least try. Perhaps the mere sound of his voice could help calm Anakin down.

Nothing. Anakin was still trapped in the bizarrely attractive body of a Sith, bracketed by a hatred Obi-Wan _knew_ couldn’t be organic.

“This is the end for you, my master—”

All of a sudden, Anakin flinched, and the roiling Force storm lurched to a halt. It was no real peace, for it felt more like a moment of baited breath. The chaos was simply paused.

At the same time, Obi-Wan finally felt a flick of emotion against his bond with Anakin that had been suffocatingly closed off since Anakin had gone searching for the Son. Obi-Wan immediately opened up his end and both saw and felt Anakin’s eyes widen before being assaulted with a barrage of _fear-panic-love-apology-terror_.

Anakin’s emotions had always been loud, but in this moment of terror it was as if all of his years of learning control had slipped through his fingers. The rush of the Force nearly overwhelmed Obi-Wan for a second as Anakin’s feelings flooded over him and mixed together into a meaningless jumble of passion, but Obi-Wan held his ground and weaved together all the meager serenity he could muster. He sent his calm, a bit rough around the edges, and sighed in relief when the feeling of _Anakin_ stopped swirling around so erratically. Obi-Wan tethered himself to Anakin with a light metaphysical touch on his left wrist, not enough to control him, merely enough to keep Anakin in the present and away from the hurricane. Obi-Wan kept his feet planted firmly on the ground of the cavern—or, rather, the ground that he and Anakin were quickly floating away from.

Obi-Wan’s feet were on the ground and yet there was nothing but the Force. He could feel the heat of the lava licking at his face and yet all he could feel was the endlessness of space around him. He drifted through what was the galaxy and yet also wasn’t. Obi-Wan had gotten used enough to the insanity of the past several days on Mortis that he thought, well, this might as well just happen.

He gazed at impossible stars all around him, before dragging his eyes up to Anakin’s own, mercifully clear and blue. Obi-Wan sighed in relief. Anakin may have been alluring when caught up in the pain of the dark side, but this version of him was the one Obi-Wan’s heart truly, pitifully yearned for.

“Oh Anakin, what have you done?” he asked, not accusatory, his voice simply weary and full of concern. Anakin winced nonetheless and let out a nervous laugh, and Obi-Wan furrowed his brows in worry. “Ana _kin_ ,” he lilted.

Obi-Wan’s twisting of his name spurred Anakin into action, and he began to ramble, words blurring and overlapping together in the Force, his visage flickering slightly. It hurt Obi-Wan to see Anakin in such distress, and so Obi-Wan stepped forward and grasped Anakin’s left hand. The first contact was practically electric, lighting Obi-Wan up in ways that were most assuredly still not appropriate for the situation.

“Calm down, dear one, I’m here with you, we’re safe,” Obi-Wan whispered, rubbing soothing circles into Anakin’s palm, trying to mimic his usual breathing exercises for meditation. Soon enough, Anakin relaxed as much was possible for someone desperately containing darkness bursting at the seams of existence.

“We’re not safe,” were the first understandable words out of Anakin’s mouth. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep us here,” he said, his voice quavering a bit.

Obi-Wan didn’t respond, wordlessly signaling for Anakin to explain further as he kept his palm tracing going. Anakin took a deep breath and shuddered as he exhaled.

“The Son… he showed me an awful vision… Things that _I_ did, or, well, will do in the future. I needed to stop it from happening, prevent all this suffering. I… Master, I will do such terrible things!” Anakin cried out. Obi-Wan’s thumb faltered slightly in its movements but he stayed patient, offering all the support he could.

“I felt myself slipping back into that awful place for a moment, getting angrier and angrier at my future self for hurting the people that I love. And it would have been so easy to just… fall, right then and there,” Anakin said, whispering despite the fact that there was only him and Obi-Wan and the Force. “But I didn’t! I swear I didn’t, please, you have to believe me.”

“I believe you, dear one,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“I pulled myself back from the brink and pulled out my saber, ready to fight against the Son. But… he was so angry, saying things weren’t as they should be. And then he just… took control, made me turn against you, I swear I would never turn against you, Master.”

Obi-Wan stayed silent as he processed all that Anakin had thrown at him. Finally, he stepped forward and embraced Anakin in a hug. Immediately, Anakin clung onto him like he always did, and Force, if nothing else, that was how he knew this was the real Anakin.

They held onto each other for what Obi-Wan mused internally was a selfishly long amount of time, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go and lose Anakin again. “So, the Son is possessing you. Do you perchance have an idea of what we can do?” he asked, hoping against hope that they could fix this even though he knew the possibility of an easy solution was low.

He couldn’t see Anakin’s face as they were still wrapped around each other, but Obi-Wan could feel the subtle heat of his embarrassment. “Well, uh, I think the Force spoke to me earlier, but I could have misheard it, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, we really don’t have to do anything—”

“Please just tell me what it is, Anakin, I won’t judge. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you escape,” Obi-Wan said, with no clue of what was making Anakin so hesitant to just spit it out. The heat in the air shimmered slightly, the layer of overwhelming embarrassment revealing a magma pit of what surely couldn’t be arousal underneath. It had to be Obi-Wan just projecting inappropriately again.

Anakin hesitated again before finally blurting out, “I need you to fuck me.”

Obi-Wan’s heart stopped. He must have misheard Anakin. “What?!”

“I know, I know, it’s ridiculous, I’m so sorry, I won’t force you into anything,” Anakin rambled into Obi-Wan’s neck, his words beginning to blur back together in a jumble. Obi-Wan’s brain finally caught up with Anakin’s words just as his cock did, jumping back up all too quickly. He extracted himself from their hug, not because he wanted to get away from Anakin, but rather because he wanted to be able to look Anakin in the eyes. Obi-Wan felt a pang of hurt amidst Anakin’s swirling anxiety, and, because he was a sentimental fool, reached up to cup Anakin’s face in his hands.

Underneath Obi-Wan’s palms on his jaw, Anakin’s pulse raced. “I… I don’t want to take advantage of you, dear one. Are you sure _you’re_ alright with this course of events?” Obi-Wan asked, scarcely able to believe the reality of the situation. He didn’t want to inflict his perverse desires upon Anakin. As much as he had dreamed of the moment of finally sinking into Anakin, he didn’t want it to happen only because he was freeing a Force God from Anakin’s mortal body.

For a long moment, Anakin stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes, and as he nodded, Obi-Wan could only feel sincerity emanating from deep in his bones. “Yes. I trust you,” Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a second, but the confession was the last signal he needed to pull Anakin’s face down closer to his own and close their lips together.

Already, the Force was singing in rightness. The kiss started off sweet, Obi-Wan still threading comfort into the soft movements of their mouths. Obi-Wan was still afraid to make the next move, worried about pushing Anakin past his limits, but Anakin was the one to groan in frustration and deepen the kiss. His mouth opened and invited Obi-Wan’s tongue into a feeling of pure bliss.

Obi-Wan slid his hands to the back of Anakin’s neck, bringing them impossibly closer. Anakin had grown out beautiful golden curls after his Knighting, and Obi-Wan’s fingers carded through them mindlessly as their mouths slid together. Experimentally, he tugged on some of the curls, and Anakin moaned obscenely loud against Obi-Wan’s mouth. The Force resonated with pleasure as Obi-Wan yanked harder on Anakin’s hair a second time.

He would have been content to stay in this maddeningly perfect kiss for hours, but Obi-Wan knew he had to move on. This wasn’t about Obi-Wan’s own pleasure, it was about saving Anakin, and if Anakin had to be subjected to the mortifying ordeal of having sex with his old Master, Obi-Wan might as well make it pleasurable for Anakin as an apology.

Luckily, Anakin was doing a good job at escalating, as he pressed their bodies flushed together, shoved his knee between Obi-Wan’s legs, and started grinding against Obi-Wan’s hip. Obi-Wan’s own dick hardened even further and strained his leggings uncomfortably tight, and he moaned at finally making contact.

Obi-Wan tried his best to keep his hips still, forcing himself not to impose too much as Anakin rutted desperately against him, but ultimately he couldn’t stop himself for seeking friction as well and rocking back against Anakin. Anakin keened as their rhythm became erratic.

After a few minutes lost in their passion, Anakin separated their bodies. Obi-Wan panted, staring dazedly at Anakin and his eyes dark with arousal. They stood there amidst the spinning cacophony of their pleasure in the Force, waiting for the other to make the next move.

They didn’t have to wait for long, for Anakin sunk down to his knees and mouthed at Obi-Wan’s cock through his trousers. “Ana _kin_ — _ohhhh_ —you know, this really isn’t nece—necessary, ah, you don’t have to do this,” Obi-Wan stammered out, weak in the knees and his voice quavering, punctured by his groans.

Anakin stopped, pulling away from Obi-Wan. “I know, Master, but I want to,” he said, looking up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze. He looked more gorgeous than ever before, positively radiant, and Obi-Wan’s heart filled with fondness. “Do you?”

Obi-Wan nodded, but Anakin refused to continue until he had Obi-Wan’s verbal consent. “Yes, I do,” Obi-Wan told him. He hesitated for a moment before deciding he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he weren’t honest about everything, and so he poured out his soul. “And I’ve wanted to for quite a while. I… I confess that I love you most dearly, Anakin, and if this changes anything for you, and you’re uncomfortable, I completely understand and would never judge you for not returning my pitiful feelings.”

Anakin’s breath caught in his throat. His Force signature swelled with enough hope and pure affection that Obi-Wan truly believed it when Anakin responded, “I love you too, Obi-Wan.” Anakin beamed up at him, and Obi-Wan couldn’t resist grinning back, his heart about to burst. “Now can you let me get back to sucking your dick?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Ever the insolent brat,” he muttered fondly as Anakin quickly opened up Obi-Wan’s pants and fished out his aching hard cock. Anakin took a second to process and admire Obi-Wan’s endowment, before quickly taking him in his mouth.

The feeling of Anakin’s wet heat sliding up and down his cock was utterly transcendent. Obi-Wan was not normally too talkative of a lover, but Anakin swirled his tongue against the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock before diving back in and sucking him into the back of his throat, nearly choking from his overeagerness, and _oh._ It was simply too divine for Obi-Wan to hold back his moans and the litany of praise toppling out of his mouth like water overflowing from a fountain.

“Oh, you’re doing marvelously, dear one, good boy,” Obi-Wan chanted like a prayer, and Anakin keened at the praise, sending vibrations all around his cock. Obi-Wan could have stayed there forever, worshipping Anakin as Anakin worshipped his cock, but he felt himself getting too close to the edge. With a slight pang of regret, he tugged on Anakin’s hair and gently slid him off.

Anakin looked a mess, his hair wild and untamed, spit and precome dribbling down the side of his mouth, his skin flushed crimson. And yet he was absolutely stunning, a masterpiece of chaos.

The two of them shed their robes as quickly as possible, flinging them to the side. Obi-Wan eyed the golden planes of Anakin’s body appreciatively as he peeled away the layers which suddenly seemed far too many. Obi-Wan pushed past his last notion of modesty and let himself admire Anakin’s dick, which was rock-hard and leaking. With everything revealed between them, Obi-Wan paused.

“Have you ever…”

“Yeah, I’ve been fucked before, now hurry it up, old man,” Anakin taunted, lying down and splaying his legs already, just waiting for Obi-Wan to come and claim him.

Obi-Wan fished around in his discarded robes and sighed in relief when he found the packets of bacta he was looking for. He tore one open and squeezed out some of the cold tingly gel onto his fingers, before pressing his fingers to Anakin’s opening and lightly circling around the rim.

Anakin whimpered, thrusting his hips upwards involuntarily. “Nngh, please, _Obi-Wan_ ,” he whined as Obi-Wan finally inserted one finger and then another, carefully working Anakin open. Obi-Wan had never felt the Force so viscerally, practically thrumming with energy.

Two fingers gently scissoring Anakin open became three and then four, as Anakin cried out his pleas for more. Obi-Wan showered him in more glowing words of praise, crafting poetry about Anakin’s beauty, his magnificence, what a good job he was doing at taking Obi-Wan’s fingers, Anakin, dearest, darling.

Anakin let out a never-ending stream of moans and stutters of pleasure as he continued begging Obi-Wan to just fuck him already, especially as Obi-Wan’s fingers dragged teasingly over Anakin’s prostate, only barely scraping the bundle of nerves. As much as Obi-Wan relished teasing Anakin, he knew he couldn’t drag things out much longer. He withdrew his fingers from Anakin, who huffed petulantly at the loss but shut up quickly as Obi-Wan lined himself up at Anakin’s entrance. The Force hummed in anticipation, picking up on Anakin’s impatience and magnifying it tenfold.

Finally, Obi-Wan grasped Anakin’s hips and slowly eased his cock inside, and Anakin moaned like a star going into supernova. All Obi-Wan could think about as Anakin slowly enveloped his cock was how much he wanted to hear that noise of ecstasy for eternity.

Anakin’s walls squeezed around Obi-Wan’s cock gloriously, and once he pushed in all the way, Obi-Wan took a second to savor the feeling of being so intertwined with Anakin in every way possible. The way their Force signatures wrapped around each other so intimately reminded Obi-Wan of how they fought together in the battlefield, so perfectly in tandem.

He drank in Anakin’s body all laid out in front of him, taking in his eyes full of wonder all the down to his flushed, bouncing cock. Anakin rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan’s pause, and took matters into his own hand, touching himself and making delicious little plants that spurred Obi-Wan back into action.

Obi-Wan lifted himself back out of Anakin and thrust back in, quickly developing a steady rhythm. He lost himself in the sea of pleasure of the Force, drowning in the magnitude of his love for Anakin and, despite how impossible he had thought it to be, Anakin’s endless love for

As the years passed after Anakin’s knighting, the bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin had grown more and more closed off. Obi-Wan always knew he should have just been grateful for the persistence of their bond at all, but he couldn’t help but yearn for more of the glimpses of emotion that they pinged at each other from time to time. Now, their bond had been flung totally open, and Obi-Wan’s soul finally felt complete. He wasn’t just experiencing his own pleasure, he was also feeling the depths of Anakin’s pleasure reflected back towards Obi-Wan, creating a storm in the Force. This storm was the opposite of the hurricane from earlier, for the first one felt like a pitifully tiny whirlpool of darkness compared to the all-consuming tornado of bliss. This storm grew with every thrust, every feverish moan, every “I love you” tumbling uncontrollably off of Obi-Wan’s lips.

Anakin was still jerking himself off as Obi-Wan pounded into him, but this wouldn’t do. Obi-Wan reached forward and curled his own hand around Anakin’s cock and pumped it once to get Anakin’s hand out of the way. “Shh, dear one, I’ve got you,” Obi-Wan said before starting to stroke in time with his thrusts, adding a twist at the tip that worked as well as he had expected.

“Ohhh, Obi-Wan, Master, _please_ ,” Anakin shouted, overtaken by the throes of their passion. Hearing Anakin’s melodious voice call out his name so desperately, just as Obi-Wan had fantasized for years, went straight to his cock. Obi-Wan picked up his pace, aiming to extract as many moans and screams from Anakin as possible. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of release.

“I’m not hurting you, am I, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked, meeting Anakin’s eyes in earnest, first and foremost wanting to be sure his beloved was okay. He couldn’t totally hear himself over the roar of the Force.

Anakin smiled weakly, too overwhelmed to form much of a coherent sentence, but he reassured Obi-Wan by sending over his enthusiasm in the Force. “No, not at all,” he gasped out between cries of pleasure. Obi-Wan had caused these cries, wrung them out of Anakin with his hand and his cock and his love.

It was this realization that finally sent Obi-Wan cresting over the edge into orgasm, spilling his come into Anakin. A moment later, Anakin came too, covering Obi-Wan’s hand with his spend. In the midst of their euphoria of orgasm, the Force finally purged itself totally of the Son’s dark presence.

Obi-Wan carefully pulled out of Anakin and cringed briefly at the lack of proper cleaning materials, but decided they could make do with his cloak, since he always lost track of them anyway. He grabbed the fabric and used it to gently wipe away the fresh come starting to dry on Anakin, who was still lying down in a haze of post-coital contentment.

For a moment, Obi-Wan considered putting his clothes back on and insisting they move on, but he gave into his instincts and curled up with Anakin. He knew their strange pocket dimension of the Force couldn’t last forever, and soon enough they would need to return to the real world and figure out how to leave Mortis, and deal with whatever insanity the Son had put them through. But for now, Obi-Wan let himself entangle his limbs with Anakin’s as they rested, finally whole.


End file.
